<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost in nostalgia by creaturefromspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935137">lost in nostalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefromspace/pseuds/creaturefromspace'>creaturefromspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Truth Spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefromspace/pseuds/creaturefromspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline is captured by Maja the Sky Witch and put under a truth spell. Bonnie is there to rescue her. Marceline tries to keep from telling Bonnie that she still loves her until the spell wears off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost in nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is meant to take place after the "Sky Witch" episode in season five. Everything after that is my own take on what could have happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marceline.”</p><p>She could hear the voice saying her name through the shrouded haze of her mind. Her eyes blinked open slowly as she realized she had been unconscious. Why?</p><p>“Marceline.”</p><p>And then that voice again. A little clearer this time, but still unfamiliar. With more strength than it should have taken, she was able to lift her head up. Chains held her to the wall of what looked to be a basement of some sort. Through the beams of light slicing through the planks of wood above her head, she tried to make out her surroundings.</p><p>“Are you awake yet?”</p><p>This time she was able to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. A few feet in front of her. She stared hard in that direction, finding it impossible to identify the voice until the person behind it stepped forward.</p><p>“Yes. What…?”</p><p>“The sedative spell is wearing off,” the voice proudly said, approaching Marceline.</p><p>She was able to see their face now. It was Maja the Sky Witch. Of course it was. It was just their luck running through the woods at night with no map. Something bad was bound to happen. Marceline was angry with herself for not preparing for that.</p><p>Memories of the day before her unconscious state came flooding back to her. Her evening with Finn and Jake. Their idea to go on a mission in the woods to find some ancient sword. The last minute invitation they extended to Bonnie in passing. The way Marceline had been unable to back out of it because it had been too late to do so without it being obvious to Bonnie.</p><p>“Let me go,” Marceline said, finding it hurt to speak.</p><p>Maja had said something about a sedative spell a moment ago. That must have been what was causing her delirium. She swallowed thickly as she tried to remember what had happened.</p><p>They were in the woods and she was pointedly avoiding Bonnie. They reached a fork in the woods and Finn and Jake argued about which path was the right one to take. To avoid spending any more time floating next to Bonnie and hating herself for wishing she could hold her hand, she suggested they split up. Her and Finn. Bonnie and Jake.</p><p>“Let you go?” Maja repeated back to her, laughing wickedly so that all the ends of her pointy teeth showed.</p><p>“Hm…? What’s going on?”</p><p>Marceline turned to her left. Finn was chained up along the wall adjacent to her. He seemed to be coming out of the same sedated state she was in. Marceline felt the anger well up inside of her at the sight of her friend in such rough condition.</p><p>“You two are foolish for stepping into my woods. Especially you, Marceline,” Maja said, laughing wickedly. “You have something I want, and you’re going to tell me exactly where I can find it if you want your friend to get out of here alive.”</p><p>Marceline knew what she was talking about. Hambo. He was her favorite teddy bear and her love for him was irresistible to Maja’s evil ways. She should have known Maja would come back for him given the chance. Bonnie’s efforts to steal him back hadn’t been enough, but Marceline loved her for it anyway.</p><p>And that was a problem.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell her anything, Marceline,” Finn said, seeming to come to his senses quickly.</p><p>Maja laughed again. “But she does. Tell me, Marceline; who raised you once your parents left you to fend for yourself in this cold, harsh world?”</p><p>She wanted to tell her to fuck off. There was no way she would ever be willing to tell Maja anything about her personal life, whether she knew the answer already or not. But for some reason, she found herself answering Maja’s question anyway.</p><p>“Simon.”</p><p>A sickening grin spread across Maja’s face. “It worked.”</p><p>“What worked? What the hell did you do to me?” Marceline demanded, raising her voice as she slammed her wrists against the chains.</p><p>Maja frowned. “Stop trying to escape. Those chains are bound with magic not even you could break out of. You need the key or a spell breaker and you're not getting either from me just yet. Not until you tell me what I want to know.”</p><p>Finn grunted as he made an effort to break through the chains himself, ignoring Maja’s warning. It was a short effort, seeing as he quickly exerted all of his energy. Marceline drew her eyebrows in at her.</p><p>“Let me out of here,” she said, keeping her voice steady. The sedative was nearly worn off by now. “And I might let you live.”</p><p>“Let you out? Before getting what I captured you here for? Not a chance.” Maja moved towards her and taunted her by trailing her fingers over the ends of Marceline’s hair. “Why were you in my woods?”</p><p>Marceline grit her teeth together, astonishing herself when own lips parted and the answer to Maja’s question slipped out.</p><p>“We were looking for a sword.”</p><p>“Then fate put you in my hands.”</p><p>“Why am I answering all of your questions? What did you do to me?” Marceline asked once again, hatred spewing from each syllable.</p><p>Maja stared at her for a moment before conceding. “It’s called a truth spell, dear. Anything you’re asked within twenty-four hours of when its cast, you must answer. No exceptions. Unfortunately, the sedative I paired it with cost me a few hours, but as long as you tell me where I can find Hambo, everything will be fine.”</p><p>“You’re not going to get away with this, Maja,” Finn said, finding his second wind as his body thrashed against the chains once more.</p><p>Maja watched him with amusement while Marceline’s dead heart seemed to race in anxiousness. Sharing private information about herself without any control over it whatsoever was quite literally her worst nightmare. She was suddenly thankful she and Finn had separated themselves from Bonnie. Being around her like that would be way too risky.</p><p>As if on cue, the floorboards on the opposite side of them gave way and a blinding light surrounded them. Maja roared in outrage, turning around to face the cause of their disruption. Marceline gaped at the sight of Jake ten times his average height, looming over them as Bonnie rode on his back.</p><p>Bonnie had a weapon of some sort aimed at Maja, blasting away at the sky witch with crazy accuracy. Finn hooted and hollered in the background, encouraging his friends on. Marceline remained silent.</p><p>“How dare you try and stop me,” Maja screamed, shooting spells to counteract Bonnie’s rays.</p><p>“How dare you kidnap our friends,” Bonnie retorted, landing a shot on Maja that crippled her to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.</p><p>Jake shrunk down and double-checked that she was out before sprinting over to where Marceline stood. He eyed the lock on the chains and quickly morphed his hand into a key of that exact shape. Instantly, Marceline was freed. He went over to free Finn next.</p><p>Marceline rubbed at her sore wrists, getting startled as Bonnie approached her with serious concern and set a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Marcy, are you okay? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“My wrists are aching,” Marceline answered, once again not meaning to.</p><p>Under any other circumstance, she would have lied about being in any pain at all, no matter how bad it was. On instinct, it seemed, Bonnie reached out for her wrists, swiping her thumb softly over the roughened skin. Marceline felt her stomach drop at the intimacy of the action.</p><p>Bonnie looked at her, clearly upset. “When we couldn’t find you guys, we got so worried. Good think Jake spotted this cottage. I don’t even want to think about what could have happened had we not shown up when we did.”</p><p>“PB, Marceline, let’s go,” Finn said, hopping onto Jake’s back.</p><p>Marceline hurried over to climb onto Jake as well, eager to escape the one on one conversation with Bonnie. She would have just floated alongside them all, had the sedative not drained her of most of her energy. Bonnie followed, sitting right behind Marceline, but keeping her distance.</p><p>They all held on tightly to Jake as he grew in size, easily stepping over the ruins of the cottage and several trees. On and on they went, until finally Jake wore himself out and shrunk back down. Marceline and Finn felt fine enough to walk the rest of the way themselves, although she was still too exhausted to float.</p><p>“So, what did she want from you guys?” Jake asked, glancing between them.</p><p>“Hambo,” Marceline said, feeling that raw anger coursing through her again as she said it out loud.</p><p>“She wanted Marceline’s teddy bear,” Finn elaborated. “The one Ash traded to her for that Cherry Blossom Wand.”</p><p>“Hambo? But we had a deal,” Bonnie said, outraged. “The trade I made with her was supposed to be enough to get her to back off. How dare she!”</p><p>"Trade?" Marceline repeated, confused.</p><p>It was the first time she was ever hearing anything about a trade. Bonnie had told her that she fought Maja for Hambo and had won. Bonnie ignored her question.</p><p>“And she also put some sort of truth spell on Marceline,” Finn added.</p><p>Bonnie and Jake gasped. Marceline felt her skin grow hot as they stared. Bonnie reached for her arm, but Marceline saw it coming that time and took a deliberate step back. Before she could see Bonnie’s reaction, she reached out for Finn.</p><p>“Hey, Finn? Can I talk to you for a sec?”</p><p>Finn seemed confused, but went with it. “Okay, Marceline. What’s up?”</p><p>Marceline led him away from Jake and Bonnie, thankful they stayed behind to give them a moment of privacy. When she felt like they were out of hearing range, she turned to Finn.</p><p>“I need you to do me a favor and not ask me any questions about it,” she said. “Please, Finn.”</p><p>He nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>She swallowed, lowering her voice as she glanced back at the bubblegum princess. “Keep her away from me.”</p><p>“Keep who away from you?”</p><p>“Bonnie,” she answered instantly. “I need you to keep her occupied until we make it back home.”</p><p>“But she’s your friend,” he said, already forgetting to uphold his promise. “Why would you want me to keep her away from you?”</p><p>“Because I still love her and I don’t want her to know,” she blurted.</p><p>“Oh.” Finn’s face turned a dark shade of red. “I’m sorry I asked. I forgot.”</p><p>She knew he didn’t mean to and chose to forgive him. “It’s okay. Just please... help me out.”</p><p>“I’ll keep her distracted, Marceline. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Finn.”</p><p>And so they returned to the group, acting as nonchalant as they could manage with an elephant in the room. She stuck close to Jake, walking in tune with him at the back of the group. Finn joined Bonnie at the head, bumping shoulders with her to gain her attention.</p><p>“So, PB, what was that laser thing you were shooting at the Sky Witch?” he inquired, adding sound effects to go along with his question.</p><p>Bonnie smiled at him. “It’s just a stun gun I keep on me for emergencies.” She lifted her shirt slightly to show where it was holstered to her belt loop. “You never know when you’re going to need something like this. Especially as a princess.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Marceline tried her best to keep from staring, but Bonnie’s shirt lifting up for any reason always caught her attention. It was just as it had been centuries ago for her. Completely compelled by the easy confidence of the bubblegum princess.</p><p>“Sorry we weren’t able to find your sword today,” Bonnie continued. “Maybe some other time. I just think it’s best we get you and Marcy back home until the spell wears off. Besides, it's getting really late.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I have plenty of swords to keep me busy.”</p><p>Finn pulled his favorite sword out from behind his back, demonstrating a series of techniques to Bonnie who watched from a safe distance away. Marceline wondered how in the hell he had all of his energy back after that sedative. She was still feeling sluggish and definitely not back to her regular self just yet. Not even close.</p><p>“You feeling okay, Marceline?” Jake asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern.</p><p>She figured she must look at least half as bad as she felt. “Not really,” she answered, feeling even more drained after the confession. “I still feel weird.”</p><p>“We’re almost to your house,” Jake assured her, but he looked very worried.</p><p>She nodded in acknowledgement, forcing herself to lift each foot to keep moving forward. When the cave holding her house appeared within her line of vision, she nearly cried in relief. And as she lifted her right foot in a step, she lost her balance and fell to her knees.</p><p>Bonnie was at her side in an instant.</p><p>“Marceline! Are you okay?”</p><p>Bonnie’s hands were all over her. On her forehead, checking her temperature - even though she was always ice cold to the touch. On her neck, holding her head up steady so that she could check her pupils. On her own hands, holding them tight.</p><p>Marceline was getting really sick of answering that question, but she had no choice.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” She felt a strong dizziness rock her forward, but Bonnie held her up. “I’m… wha…?”</p><p>And then everything went black.</p><p>-----</p><p>When she came to again, it was a lot easier for her to shake off the haziness. She was in her bed this time, lying under layers of blankets. Bonnie was at her bedside, furiously scribbling away into one of her scientific journals. She startled when Marceline moved her leg.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Bonnie said, standing up.</p><p>Marceline surveyed her bedroom, noticing Finn and Jake were nowhere to be seen. She felt sick all over again for a different reason that time. She could not be alone with Bonnie. Not under any circumstance. Finn had broken his promise to her.</p><p>She tried to sit up, but failed. “Where did Finn and Jake go?”</p><p>There was that pain in her throat again. That damn sedative spell was definitely taking a toll on her body. She would kill Maja if she ever saw her again.</p><p>“I asked them to go to my lab and grab a few things for me. While you were unconscious, I remembered some research I had done on witchcraft centuries ago. Pairing a sedative spell with any other grade five spell can lead to serious brain damage if not reversed in time. Sometimes even death.”</p><p>Marceline felt her skin go pale. Paler than it already was. She was suddenly terrified.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to me?”</p><p>Bonnie reached for her hand, holding it tight. “There’s a reversal spell for this sort of thing. I need a few ingredients to create the serum that will cure you. Until then, any extra energy you exert will only serve to speed up the process. That’s why you blacked out again on the walk here.”</p><p>She felt tears well in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. “What about Finn? Is he okay? Is this going to happen to him, too?”</p><p>“Finn is fine. Maja only casted two spells onto you. He would have already shown symptoms if he was at risk.” Bonnie squeezed her hand. “Try not to move too much, okay? They should be back soon.”</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Marceline didn’t pull her hand away. Couldn’t risk Bonnie asking her why she would do such a thing. Why she would resist her platonic concern. Instead, she fought off the waves of hurt coursing through her, both physical and emotional.</p><p>“Would you mind going downstairs and grabbing me something red to eat?” she asked, using her hunger as a partial excuse to get Bonnie away.</p><p>The princess nodded, dropping her hand. “Of course.”</p><p>In the minute or two Bonnie was gone and Marceline was left alone in her bedroom, she allowed herself a few moments to break down. It had been a long day, and it wasn’t nearly over yet. Her head was killing her and every inch of her body ached, but none of that compared to the emotional toll being around the love of her life took on her.</p><p>By the time Bonnie returned, Marceline had already wiped away her tears and put back on her brave face. She greedily drained away all the red from the few apples Bonnie had grabbed her, and although it didn’t bring back all of her strength, it definitely helped. She was able to sit up on her own.</p><p>“The ray I shot Maja with has a tracker in it. The nanobytes in the beam will emit a signal I can pick up on if she ever decides to come looking for you. And if she is stupid enough to do something like that, then we’ll be ready.”</p><p>There was that look in Bonnie’s eyes. That determined, hungry look that told Marceline she might even be hoping Maja would try something. Any excuse to cause her irreparable pain. Bonnie’s villainous tendencies had alarmed her in their relationship. Now, Marceline saw how necessary they were. Recognized the way that she had some of her very own.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Bonnie,” she said. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>“No need to thank me. I’m just glad I decided to come along with you guys today. Who knows what would have happened had I stayed behind at the castle.”</p><p>“Guess it’s a good thing you came after all,” she said, speaking without even thinking.</p><p>Bonnie’s head snapped to look at her. “Did you not want me to come?”</p><p>“No.” Marceline shut her eyes, hating that she still couldn’t contain the truth.</p><p>“Why not?” Bonnie instinctively asked.</p><p>Marceline swallowed. “Because being around you is too hard for me.” She quickly reached a hand out to cover Bonnie’s mouth before she could ask her anything else. “Can you stop asking me things, please?”</p><p>Bonnie blinked, nodding slowly as she seemed to realize the truth spell was still in effect and making Marceline vulnerable to interrogation. Marceline slowly lifted her hand from Bonnie’s face, drawing it back into her lap.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” Bonnie sighed. “I didn’t know you still felt that way, Marceline. Obviously I would have stayed behind, had I known. I just thought things were cool between us after you asked me to go with you to get Hambo back from Maja months ago. I mean, we were alone together then and it seemed fine.”</p><p>Marceline knew that she had a point. There was a lot that went unsaid that day, and she knew she had left Bonnie in the dark. It was easier that way. She still kept control. But Bonnie's little comment earlier in the day about a trade told Marceline she had also been kept in the dark about some things. It was probably best not to push it.</p><p>“I thought I was ready to be alone with you, but I wasn’t. After that day, it made me remember a lot of things I’d like to forget.” She glanced away. “Things from when we were together.”</p><p>The room fell quiet and Marceline thought she could hear Finn and Jake making their way back way off in the distance. Her ears twitched before she gave up on trying to pick up on anything other than the easy rise and fall of Bonnie’s breathing. She prayed for Bonnie to say something. Anything.</p><p>“I think about that stuff, too. It’s kinda hard to forget what it felt like to be that happy,” she said with a sad chuckle. Marceline snorted in agreement and they shared a look. “But then I remind myself that you and I are going to live forever. And even if things feel hard now, they won’t always feel like this. Eventually, we’ll get past it.”</p><p>“Past it to what? Friends?” Marceline couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>Bonnie pressed her lips together before nodding. “Well, yeah. Friends.”</p><p>There was something she needed to accept. A friendship between them was all Bonnie was after, and the sooner that set in, the faster she would be able to move on. Still, she couldn’t help the slight optimism flitting through her mind. The idea that maybe Bonnie would be open to giving them another shot as a couple. Perhaps it was the delirium of the brain-damaging spells. The chances of that were very high.</p><p>“We did have a pretty good time together rescuing Hambo,” she acknowledged. “And it was nice knowing that I could count on you when I really needed it.”</p><p>“Of course you can count on me,” Bonnie said, giving her a small smile. “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”</p><p>Marceline held eye contact with her until it became too painful to do so. Bonnie was truly too beautiful for words, and it pained her to not be able to call her her own anymore. She’d screwed that up pretty badly centuries ago.</p><p>“I know that, Bonnie,” she said at last. “And if you ever needed me for anything, I’d be there for you, too.”</p><p>“Anything?” Bonnie asked, trying to make light of the mood.</p><p>“Yes,” Marceline immediately answered, meaning it with every fiber of her being.</p><p>Bonnie’s eyes darkened. It was a shade Marceline recognized quite well, and it immediately brought her back in time. Back to a time where things were simpler and she could have her princess whenever she liked. The memories brought on a whole new wave of dizziness that left her clutching onto her bedspread.</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t look at me like that,” she muttered.</p><p>Bonnie’s gaze immediately softened as a blush fell on her cheeks. “I’m sorry. Old habits, you know?”</p><p>“Boy, do I,” Marceline replied, once again speaking only the truth. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize to me.” Bonnie stared at her with something clearly on her mind. Marceline waited. “Do you remember the night we met?”</p><p>“Yes.” Her lips perked up at one end as the memories flooded back. “You were a groupie in the audience of one of my shows.”</p><p>Bonnie scoffed. “A groupie? I was <em>not</em> a groupie.”</p><p>Marceline chuckled. “Right. So what were you, then?”</p><p>“Just a completely normal fan looking to hear some decent music at a super sketchy bar.”</p><p>It would have been more believable if Bonnie herself hadn’t been gushing about how she knew every word to every one of her songs the moment they met. The first time she ever saw Bonnie, she had thrown the shirt she was wearing out into the crowd, knowing she would catch it. And when Bonnie had, it was as though Marceline had accidentally thrown her heart in there as well.</p><p>“Maybe that answer would be half believable after all this time if it weren’t for the fact that you kept the shirt.”</p><p>A sullen look overcame Bonnie’s features as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “That’s actually why I brought it up.”</p><p>Of course there had been some reason behind it. They never waltzed down memory lane just for the heck of it. Marceline should have known better.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The last time we faced off against Maja… Marcy, the only reason I got Hambo back was because I traded her the t-shirt you threw at me the night we met. She wasn’t going to give him back no matter what, so I had to give her something better. Something with more sentimental value that she could harvest for her spells.”</p><p>Marceline’s heart felt heavy as the answer to her earlier question was given. She knew why Bonnie didn’t tell her about it then. She would have probably made them go back and somehow force Maja into letting them walk away with Hambo and the shirt. She figured she should have asked how Bonnie had gotten the stuffed teddy bear so easily in the first place.</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t have told me that,” she said below her breath.</p><p>“Why?” Bonnie asked.</p><p>“Because it only makes me love you more,” Marceline answered, and that time, she had only given half the effort to keep it concealed.</p><p>Bonnie’s lips parted, opening and closing in uncertainty as the seconds ticked by. Time was meaningless to them, but those seconds felt like a stake in her heart to Marceline.</p><p>“Marceline, do you-” Bonnie stopped herself short from asking another question. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Ask me.”</p><p>She’d already confessed way more than she ever would have in a million years that night. Another question wasn’t going to make a difference.</p><p>Bonnie nodded slowly in recognition of her granted consent. “Do you miss me like… like that?”</p><p>“I miss you in every way imaginable.”</p><p>The truth.</p><p>The truth hurt like hell sometimes, but damn did it feel good to finally set it free. She felt like she could breathe easy again. The sedative was almost completely worn off for the second time, and all of her senses were pinned onto Bonnie and that thoughtful, yet surprised look she wore on her face.</p><p>“Marceline, I-”</p><p>Then her bedroom was kicked in and whatever it was Bonnie was going to say to her was forgotten. Jake and Finn rushed in, carrying handfuls of various items. Marceline caught sight of herbs and a couple of sealed test tubes. They set everything down onto the bed.</p><p>“We were able to find everything you need, Peebs,” Finn said, gripping his knees as he bent over in an effort to catch his breath.</p><p>It was obvious they had hurried back as fast as possible. Marceline couldn’t be upset with them for their bad timing. They were only trying to save her life. Something she had momentarily forgotten was hanging in the balance.</p><p>“Good work, guys,” Bonnie said, sorting through the items to make sure everything was accounted for. “Now, it should only take me about an hour to get everything mixed together and ready to go. I’ll get to work in the kitchen to avoid making a mess in here. Could you guys keep an eye on Marceline until I'm finished?”</p><p>“Of course, Princess,” Jake assured.</p><p>Bonnie glanced her way for a moment with something of a promise in her eyes. Whatever it was real or not, it gave Marceline hope. Then Bonnie went back downstairs and Marceline was left under the mature supervision of the last remaining human and his magic dog.</p><p>“So, guys… what’s new with you?”</p><p>-----</p><p>It only took Bonnie 45 minutes to create the concoction that would cure Marceline. It had to be injected into her veins, which hurt like hell, but once it was over, she felt immediately better. She could feel the effects of the truth spell wearing off, as well as the last traces of the sedative. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Bonnie asked her, clearly still very concerned.</p><p>Marceline gave her a thumbs up. “Basically back to normal.”</p><p>“Was that you answering or the truth spell?”</p><p>She chuckled. “Definitely me. Ask me something else.”</p><p>“When did you and Princess Bubblegum take that picture she keeps in her lab drawer?” Jake asked from a few feet away.</p><p>“Jake!” Finn scolded.</p><p>Jake shrugged. “What? I want to know.”</p><p>Marceline looked over to Bonnie who was blushing hard. The darkened pink cheeks was always a favorite sight of Marceline’s, she had to admit. Bonnie glanced back at Marceline, a small smile on her lips that was doing nothing to hide her clear embarrassment.</p><p>“Guess it really did work. You’re not answering the question.”</p><p>Marceline realized that was true and soared out of bed in celebration, floating high above her bedroom floor as the energy rushed back to her. She was exactly the way she had been before their run in with Maja. Her joy was almost enough to make her reach for her guitar and go crazy right then and there.</p><p>“Awesome,” she said instead, grinning.</p><p>“Looks like our work here is done,” Finn said, wrapping an arm around Jake’s shoulders. “We should head back home now. The sun is almost up and I need to catch some sleep if I’m still gonna go on a new adventure tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, guys,” Marceline told them, twisting in the air to wave them a goodbye.</p><p>“Want us to give you a lift home, Princess?” Jake offered.</p><p>Bonnie shook her head. “No thanks. I’m going to hang back for a bit. Marceline and I have some talking to do.”</p><p>Marceline looked back at her, a question on her lips. She kept her mouth shut. Once Finn and Jake left, there would be plenty of time to ask questions. All that mattered was that she wasn’t leaving yet.</p><p>“Bye, guys,” Finn said, shooting Marceline a wink when no one was looking.</p><p>Then they were gone and a strained silence seized control of the room again. Marceline looked over at Bonnie, silently urging her to start the conversation. She’d been open enough that night and she didn’t think she could take much more of it.</p><p>“Sorry we got interrupted earlier,” Bonnie eventually said, nervously wringing her hands together. “I know we were in the middle of something pretty important.”</p><p>“I had just told you that I miss you and you were going to tell me…?”</p><p>“That I miss you, too,” Bonnie finished. “Marceline, I miss you every day. Having you slowly come back into my life after all those centuries has been both a blessing and a curse.” She paused, making sure Marceline was looking her dead in the eyes before saying, “I never stop thinking about you.”</p><p>It was everything she could have ever hoped to hear from Bonnie. Everything in the world. Suddenly, being around her didn’t feel like such a burden on her heart. She felt happy again. She felt hopeful.</p><p>“What does this mean?” she asked, with the last ounce of courage she had left.</p><p>Bonnie raised a shoulder, the hint of a smile on her face. “Want to try again?”</p><p>They were the best four words Marceline had ever heard in all of her time being alive. Living forever never meant anything to her. Not when she wasn’t with Bonnie.</p><p>She rushed through the air towards Bonnie, closing the distance between them and scooping the princess into her arms before she could object. Not that she would. Marceline held her tight while Bonnie clung onto her with an arm behind her neck and a hand on her cheek.</p><p>Marceline didn’t know who had kissed who first, but once their lips touched, a familiarity took hold of her body. She felt all the nights Bonnie had spent with her in that very room, cuddled up under the blankets or sprawled out on the sheets after instances when Bonnie looked a little <em>too</em> good. She felt the laughs they shared when their lives stopped feeling like such tragedies and they found things to actually be grateful for. She felt the safety of loving someone completely, and knowing they were loved back in just the same way.</p><p>“Wow,” Bonnie mumbled, once they had pulled away. “Wow.”</p><p>Marceline grinned. “What a day, huh, Princess?”</p><p>Bonnie buried her head into Marceline’s neck, the way she used to when she was overwhelmed with love. Marceline felt her eyes shutter closed, basking in the warmth of the moment, and the heat of Bonnie’s skin on hers.</p><p>“Guess we should thank Maja after all,” Bonnie finally said, seeming serious.</p><p>Then they both burst into laughter, shaking their heads in unison.</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I have another Bubbline fic that I haven't posted yet, but it's kinda angsty (with a happy ending). Let me know if I should post it since I'm on the fence about it. Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>